


Toy

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Deaf Clint Barton, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Objectification, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: When they had talked about this, he would’ve never imagined that it would be like… that. He thought that it would be fascinating at ﬁrst, yes, but that after a few hours it would be boring to just lay here, not being able to move and just to wait. But now that he was here, in the workshop, it was a complete diﬀerent situation.





	Toy

When they had talked about this, he would’ve never imagined that it would be like… that. He thought that it would be fascinating at ﬁrst, yes, but that after a few hours it would be boring to just lay here, not being able to move and just to wait. But now that he was here, in the workshop, it was a complete diﬀerent situation. Sir had bound him to a low table after he’d undressed, put a cocking on him that prevented him from going soft completely (and even if his cock could go soft, he doubted that he could stay soft for very long) and blindfolded him, just waiting that Sir would use him every now and then, whenever the older man liked. After the second or the third time Sir had put a gag in his mouth after he groaned too loud, scolding him that a toy shouldn’t be able to talk. 

That was the last time Sir allowed him to hear him. Sir had turned his special hearing aids oﬀ that he had created just for their playtime. He still could hear, but not good enough to hear when Sir had straddled him a few times afterwards, scratching over his chest while he rode him, Sir always ignoring his toys muﬄed groans and screams while having the orgasm denied he desperately wanted. But like Sir had said, he was just a good toy now, just there to please his Sir.

He had completely lost track of time. Sir didn’t tell him how much time had passed before his hearing had been taken away and since then it could’ve been hours. Or already the next day. he lost count after Sir had rode him for the sixth or seventh time, not always coming, just sometimes stimulating himself before he suddenly got up, leaving his toy there again, Sir’s cum drying on his chest and belly.  
And then suddenly there were noises, just so much noises before the gag was taken out. Sir didn’t touched the blindfold and then, there was a straw poking at his lips.

„Drink, fucktoy.“, Sir ordered, voice almost soft. Thankful he took a few gulps before Sir took the straw away and replacing putting the gag in again, still letting him hear everything.

„Such a good toy, who would’ve known? Perfect dildo for me.“, Sir murmured and then he felt himself getting straddled again. A low moan escaping him when Sir took his aching cock in hand before sliding down, almost too fast, before bottom out. Sir let out a throaty moan before moving up again, putting his hands on his own chest.

„Maybe I should keep it here, even after I’m ﬁnished.“, Sir murmured, voice almost next to his ear before Sir bit down on his shoulder. He screamed loudly in his gag, already knowing that he would be punished. He felt that Sir sit up straight again before a hard slap to his face let his head fall to the side.  
„Or just return it.“, Sir murmured and he moaned quietly when Sir began to move again, touching him again, even petting his hair a bit before the movements became faster and faster, Sir moaning louder until he felt Sir’s hips stuttering and the ﬁrst stripes of come down hit his chest, Sir letting out a small scream- He would give almost everything just to see Sir’s face. 

„Just a few more modiﬁcations and then I’m ﬁnished.“, Sir murmured, voice already sounding distant, as if he was thinking about something else, full knowing that Sir just said it for him, that he knew that he wouldn’t be be bound very long from now on before the world fell silent again as Sir deactivated the aids again. He hoped that Sir wouldn’t forget the time, that Sir would maybe use him again before the time was up or even let him come. 

Sir stayed on his hard cock a few minutes, panting, before Sir got up again, left him there, cold and hard, trying to get as much breath as he could to come down. It could be a long time before Sir decided to use his toy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the MCU Kink Bingo.
> 
> English is not my native language and this work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
